Broken Doll
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Vio is a living, but broken, doll, living in an antique shop run by Green. One day, he meets Shadow. That same day, the antique shop is burned to the ground. Now Vio must make do with living with Shadow, all the while trying to find out who burned the shop-and why. But can a doll feel love? Doll!VioxShadow, SheikxGreen and RedxBlue. T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, wonderful people! Welcome to Broken Doll!**

**now, just a side note, Vio is more of a marionette puppet then a doll. at least, I believe it's called a marionette. I'm not too sure. Something like that. But at any rate, that's what he is. Now, with that said and done, enjoy! I own nothing!**

Have you ever been loved unconditionally, been taken care of and kept safe, only to have it all taken away the second you showed a flaw?

Sadly, that's my life in a nutshell.

My name is Vio. I don't have an age, a family, anything. I can't have any of that. Because I am a doll.

A living but broken doll.

Years ago-I don't know how long exactly-I had a family. The child of the family loved me and I felt cared for. Then one day, I ended up cracking. Literally. The child bumped into the desk I was on. I fell to the floor and got a single, large crack on the left side of my face.

I was ripped away from the child, whose name I've long since forgotten, and sold to this antique shop, which has long since changed hands in terms of ownership. The store has a lot of books, and I've read each at least three times.

This place...it's the only home I've ever really known.

. . . . . . .

The tinkling of a bell filled my ears, and before long, I heard a familiar voice. "Vio?"

"I'm here, Green," I called, closing the book I held and standing up. I left the box-filled back room and stood behind the register, watching Green walk over. "You're here early," I commented, crossing my arms.

"I just needed to get out of the house," he sighed.

I frowned. "Was it Sheik?"

"No," he replied, "It was his sister."

"What did Zelda do?" I asked. Zelda was Sheik's younger sister, if I remembered correctly. I never actually met her.

"She asked Sheik a question when she thought I wasn't listening," Green mumbled, "It was an innocent question, but I got offended and left."

"What was the question?" I asked, taking a step back and pulling myself up so I was sitting on the counter with one leg crossed over the other.

Green turned on the register. "Well, before I met Sheik, every person she had set him up with lasted only a few months before he broke things off with them. Since he and I have been together for almost a year now, she was wondering what made me different from the others."

"That isn't anything to get offended about," I noted, "It's just curiosity."

"I know," he sighed, "I don't know why I got offended." He straightened, looking at me. "Anyway, are you alright?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine, Green."

"If you say so." As he stretched his arms above his head, he said "Oh. I hope you don't mind, but some friends will be visiting."

"Depends on the friends," I said, crossing my arms and twisting my body around so I could lean against the wall beside me.

"Red and Blue," he replied, "And Blue may be bringing a friend of his. Red has something to say to us."

"Perhaps he and Blue finally got together," I suggested.

Green rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I highly doubt Blue will ever get the guts to confess."

"You never know," I said as he entered the back room.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ehh, not a super long chapter. But to see Shadow's reaction to this bit of news and Red's announcement, you have to wait. :3 for now, just enjoy. I own nothing.**

For the next couple of hours, neither of us said anything. I sat on the counter, reading a book, and Green dust ended and rearranged antiques. At round mood, three people entered.

The first two looked similar to myself and Green-meaning messy blond hair and blue eyes. The smaller of the two wore a slightly too big red t-shirt, white jeans, boots and a big smile. The other, frowning, wore a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots.

The third individual had pale skin, messy purple hair-whether or not it was natural, I didn't care-and blood red eyes-obviously contacts. He wore a black t-shirt and matching pants.

"Hi, Green!" the red clad boy said, grinning.

Green looked up and smiled, waving a bit. "Hey Red, Blue." As the green approached the register, Green asked "Is this your friend, Blue?"

"His name is Shadow," Blue mumbled, "And I wouldn't exactly call him a friend."

"How rude, Blue," Shadow said sarcastically, "And to think we've known each other since middle school."

Blue rolled his eyes and Green chuckled a bit. "It's nice to meet you Shadow. I'm Green."

Shadow nodded, and I decided to speak up. "I'm surprised none of you noticed I was here."

All eyes turned to me. Shadow frowned at me, and Red looked embarrassed. "Oh, Vio! I forgot about you."

"I figured." I closed my book and hopped off of the counter, smirking with my arms crossed. "Good to see you Red, Blue."

"Bookworm," Blue replied.

I glance at Shadow momentarily. He seemed to be staring at the crack on my face. "You're Blue's friend?" That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he said, "And you are...?"

"This is Vio," Green said, rounding the counter and standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off, "He's a friend of ours."

Deciding to see how he would react, I added "I'm a living doll."

Shadow rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me correctly," I said, "I'm a living but broken doll." I looked at Red and Blue before he could respond. "So Red, you have something to tell us?"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yooo~! I finally am updating! :D enjoy! I own nothing!**

"Oh, right!" Red straightened and blushed lightly. "Well...um...what I wanted to say was..." He toyed with he end of his shirt momentarily, then took a deep breath and latched himself onto Blue's arm. "Blue and I are together!"

Green's jaw fell open in surprise as he stared at them. I smirked, using a hand to push his jaw closed. "Told you."

"H-how?!" Green asked, "Since when?!"

"Since Sunday," Red said, still blushing, "And as for the how..." He swallowed. "There was his girl at work near the end of my shift who wouldn't leave me alone, she kept flirting with me and asking me out. When Blue came in, he saw her and didn't really like it. So he..." Red trailed off, face turning bright red.

Blue took over, face light pink as he wrapped an arm around Red. "I pulled the bitch off of him, yelled that he was mine and kissed him in front of everyone else."

"Typical Blue," I muttered, shaking my head.

Red giggled, leaning against Blue. "Yeah. Our first date will be this weekend."

"Congratulations, you two!" Green said, smiling, "It's about time!"

"Agreed," I said, smiling.

"Took you long enough," Shadow piped up, "I swear, if I had to watch Blue give Red a lovesick stare one more time-!"

"Shut up!" Blue snapped, glaring at the snickering Shadow.

"Green!" Red said, looking at Green, "I just remembered, your and Sheik's anniversary is soon, right?"

As Green, Red and Blue talked, I walked back to where I had sat on the counter and got back up, opening my book and continuing to read. I barely got through half a page before Shadow's voice said "A living doll, huh."

I glanced up at him. He was leaning against the wall beside me, looking at me. "Yes," I muttered, "A living doll."

"You look human to me," Shadow said.

"Do you not see the giant crack on my face?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I see it," he said, "But that could easily be paint or something."

I sighed and set my book down. "Then I'll prove it in a different way." I pulled off my dark purple jacket, leaving me in just my long sleeved lighter purple shirt and black pants. I rolled up one of my sleeves, showing off the small orbs on my wrist and elbow where my joints connected. "See?"

Shadow frowned and grabbed a hold of my hand and forearm. I watched as he twisted my hand all the way around to the left, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Holy shit."

"Yes," I mumbled, pulling my hand away and rolling my sleeve back down.

"You're more like a puppet then a doll," he commented.

I gave him an annoyed look, pulling my jacket back on. "I move just fine without strings," I muttered, picking my book back up.

"So I've noticed." Shadow pulled himself up to sit on the counter in front of me. "How the hell did you even end up here?"

"A little personal, don't you think?"

"Not at all," Shadow said, "It's just a question."

"...I was sold to this store." I opened my book. "I don't like to talk about it."

"You seem to prefer books over people," Shadow noted.

"People are boring," i said, turning the page, "Books are not."

"You got it wrong, bookworm," Shadow said, "It's the other way around."

"Perhaps it is to an idiot such as yourself," I said.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Get over it."

"Shadow!" Green said, looking in our direction, "Off the counter!"

"What about bookworm?" Shadow asked.

"Vio's a doll," Green replied, "He can stay."

Shadow made an offended noise, hopping off of the counter. "There's clearly favoritism here! I call bullshit!"

"Oh, grow up," I said with a smirk.

Shadow, Red and Blue stayed for about another hour before leaving, and at 5:30, Green bid me farewell and closed the shop. I sat in the back room, eyes closed. As a doll, I didn't need to sleep, but it was a good way to pass the time between the closing and opening of the shop.

At around midnight, I was awoken by the scent of smoke and opened my eyes to find the source. Someone was in the room, backing away as a fiery trail, likely following gasoline, began to consume the area. I didn't see who did it as I grabbed a few nearby books and got out of there through the back entrance. Remembering what Green said to do in these situations, I ran to a nearby 24/7 store and used their phone, dialing 911. Once I finished that call, I called Green's house. The phone rang twice before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy male voice.

"Sheik!" I said quickly, "give the phone to Green!"

He must have heard the urgency in my voice, because he suddenly sounded more alert. "Why? What's going on?"

"Someone lit the antique store on fire!"

"Did you see who?"

"No."

"...we'll be right over."

**TheMysticalQ: the reason for Vio's attitude towards that question will actually be revealed in later chapters. It's a minor plot point, but it does play a bit of a role in the story.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
